retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Pictures
Walt Disney Pictures started off as Walt Disney Productions during its founding in 1928. Since then, third-party distributor RKO Radio Pictures released Disney movies from 1937 to 1953, before Buena Vista Distribution was founded. The name "Walt Disney Productions" first appeared in the opening credits as of 1968, and then at the end of each film as of 1971. This is due to the fact that Walt Disney himself died in 1966. 1937-1953: RKO Radio Pictures Prior to 1953, Walt Disney's films were distributed by RKO Radio Pictures. This includes the first 14 Disney animated features, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) to Peter Pan (1953). 1954-1960: Buena Vista Film Distribution This is what the first Buena Vista logo looks like. It appears on all VHS and DVD prints of Sleeping Beauty (1959), the 1991 VHS of Dumbo (1941), and the 1995 VHS of Cinderella (1950). Buena_Vista_Film_Distribution_(1954).jpg 1960-1984: Buena Vista Distribution 1960-1966 In 1960, the word "Film" was dropped from the company's first name, changing it to Buena Vista Distribution. The logo with this name shown above was seen on films released from the early to mid 1960s, such as 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone (1963), pre-1997 prints of Mary Poppins (1964), and Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). 1966-1981 This is the Buena Vista logo that you would see before watching a film from the late 1960s to early 1980s. The Aristocats originally had this logo on 16mm prints, but is nowhere to be found on any VHS or DVD release. Other movies with this logo include Robin Hood (1973), The Rescuers (1977), and The Fox and the Hound (1981). 1979-1984 First seen on The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (June 27, 1979), this was the last Buena Vista Distribution logo ever made. The last film to ever have this logo was Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983). There were no Walt Disney Pictures films ever released in 1984, except for some featurettes. Buena_Vista_Distribution_(1960).jpg|1960-1966 logo Buena_Vista_Distribution_(1966).jpg|1966-1981 logo Buena_Vista_Distribution_(1979).jpg|1979-1984 logo 1985-Present: Walt Disney Pictures 1985-1990 In 1983, Walt Disney Productions was renamed as Walt Disney Pictures. The first film to have the new company name's first logo is Return to Oz (June 21, 1985), which made its home video debut on June 25, 1986. The logo can also be found on The Black Cauldron (1985), Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989), Flight of the Navigator (1986), Benji the Hunted (1987), and a few others. Within television networks, the logo premiered on ABC with The Journey of Natty Gann on October 4, 1987. 1990-2006 In 1990, the logo was modernized, and was first seen in The Prince and the Pauper. The last film to have it is The Fox and the Hound 2, several months after the current Walt Disney Pictures logo began. This is a pretty common logo, as it has appeared on films like The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993), Angels in the Outfield (1994), A Goofy Movie (1995), Oliver & Company (1996 re-issue), Hercules (1997), and many others. 1995-2007 (Pixar version) The Pixar version of this logo was seen on Pixar Animation Studios' first eight feature films, from Toy Story up to Ratatouille. Each film also always used the Pixar Animation Studios logo seen to the right of the Walt Disney Pictures logo. 13 years after its debut, this logo was discontinued on the first two Toy Story films. 2000-2006 (alternate) This was an alternate logo for some Disney movies, such as Dinosaur (2000), 102 Dalmatians (2000), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), and even the 2002 IMAX theatrical re-release of The Lion King, which was later transferred to DVD in October 2003. 2006-Present This is the Walt Disney Pictures logo with CGI animation, first seen on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest on July 7, 2006. WALL-E is the first Pixar film to also have this logo. As of November 23, 2011, the logo now just uses the word "Disney" on brand new Disney films in theaters today, and on newer prints of classic Disney movies, especially the Diamond Edition prints. Walt_Disney_Pictures_(1985).jpg|1985-1990 logo Walt_Disney_Pictures_(1990).jpg|1990-2006 logo Walt_Disney_Pictures_(1995).jpg|1995-2007 logo (Pixar variant) Pixar_Animation_Studios_(1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios logo Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2000).jpg|2000-2006 logo (alternate) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2006).jpg|2006-2011 logo 2007-Present: Walt Disney Animation Studios First seen on Meet the Robinsons (2007), this logo is currently seen on all new prints of Walt Disney animated feature films. Walt_Disney_Animation_Studios_(2007).jpg Category:The Walt Disney Company